


The impact

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaker Wade Wilson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Past Abuse, Spideypool Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: So I saw a prompt on Pinterest."imagine that Person A (Peter) was in an abusive relationship before they were with B (Wade). One day Person A (Peter) accidentally breaks something (a cup) and while Person B (Wade) isn't mad at all, A (Peter)  starts crying and whispers " Please don't hurt me" (Because in past relationship when they broke something it lead to abuse) . B (Wade) hugs A (Peter) and comforts him.





	The impact

Peter had the longest day of his life. After like a 10 hours internship at Stark's at the only free day he had in weeks, he had to finish a really boring essay for English classes so when he finally got home he didn't have time to rest either.  
Setting himself with Wade's laptop on the couch in their living room with a takeaway Caramel Macchiato in his hand, he let out a loud sigh before writing the first words.  
Too distracted with his work Peter didn't even hear when an hour later someone opened the door.  
"Hey baby boy." Wade greeted him suddenly, getting Peter out of his world as he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.  
"Hey there." student smiled looking up from the screen. "Didn't hear you coming." he putted laptop away and pulled Deadpool onto a kiss.  
"What is my smartpants doing?" Wade peeked over Peter's shoulder.   
"Essay on Shakespeare, nothing interesting." Spiderman sighed leaning back onto the couch.   
"You okay? You seem tired." Mercenary asked concerned as he sat next to the boy.   
"I'm okay don't worry, I was just finishing."Peter smiled." Want some coffee?" he asked getting up.   
"I can make it if you want." the man suggested.   
"Nah I'm good. I've been sitting for too long anyway."the hero made his way to the kitchen, took out the cups and clicked the coffee machine. "So how how your day?" he asked.  
"It was okay. Turned down some bad guys." Wade rested his legs on the coffee table. "What about you?"   
"Mr Stark made me stay for two more hours." Peter answered trying to reach a sugar from the top shelf but somehow the bottom of his blouse caught the cup, pulling it off the counter.   
"Hey what happened?" Wade asked concerned getting up but Peter just froze.  
The young hero was standing there with a horror on his face as his sight went from the broken cup to Deadpool. He felt his eyes burning before they started watering, shaking he took a step back.   
"I.... I'm sorry..." he whispered, voice trembling. "I'm so so sorry..." tears were now falling down his face as he sobbed. "Wade... I'm... I'm so sorry.. I'm gonna fix it..." he suddenly dropped on his knees and tried to collect the broken pieces while Wade stood in front of him confused, not knowing what was happening. "I promise I'm gonna fix it... Just... Just please don't hurt me.."   
These words hit Deadpool like a stone. He immediately kneeled on front of his shaken boyfriend.   
"Peter... Hey.." he whispered lovingly. "Baby boy... Look at me honey..." he tried to keep his voice calm so he wouldn't scare Peter even though he was mad at the person who cause his beloved boyfriend to act like that."Can you please look at me?" he asked again.   
Peter suddenly stopped what he was doing and his terrified sight was now focused on Wade.   
"Thank you.." the man smiled softly. "You did nothing wrong baby." he started. "I'd never hurt you... I repeat. NEVER.... It's just a cup..."   
"But..." Peter started sobbing again. "It's broken.. I broke it.." he tried to grab the rest of it but Wade stopped him by gently cupping other's hands with his.   
"It doesn't matter.."he assured him." You did nothing wrong. Everything's okay. I'm not going to hurt you.. You're save."  
Peter's grip on the cup softened just like his expression. Wade let go of his hands and opened his arms.   
"I'm sorry..." he whispered one more time before he finally let go of the pieces letting his body fall onto a hug.   
"I promise I'm gonna keep you save baby boy. At all cost." Wilson promised hugging the love of his life tightly. "We can talk about this whenever you're ready."  
There was a moment of silence interrupted by Peter's dying sobbs before the hero spoke.   
"It was Venom." he whispered quietly but loud enough for Wade to hear. He felt mercenary's jaw clenching. "Before you... I was in a relationship with him... Whenever I broke something or even did something wrong he just..." Peter stopped feeling Wade's hold tighten.   
"You're safe now." he just said through his teeth, trying to hold the tears. "He's not gonna hurt you anymore."   
"I know." Peter sighed slightly pulling away to look into Wade's eyes. "I love you Wade Wilson." he confessed.   
"I love you too Peter Parker." 

 

Yellow: "I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch."  
White: "You can't kill someone who is dead."  
Yellow:"Then I'm gonna burn his body."  
White:  
White: "That'll work."


End file.
